


Анкета

by WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020 (WTFStarWarsThrawn2018)



Series: Сиреневый дым [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Thrawn Trilogy - Timothy Zahn
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarWarsThrawn2018/pseuds/WTF_Thrawn_Ascendancy_2020
Summary: Однополым сексом заниматься — это вам не веники вязать.
Relationships: Gilad Pellaeon/Thrawn | Mitth’raw’nuruodo
Series: Сиреневый дым [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613575
Kudos: 3





	Анкета

**Author's Note:**

> Часть 7 цикла «Сиреневый дым». АУ финала «Трилогии Трауна».

Если командир вдруг вызывает после обеда, это всегда предвещает скверную новость, хотя и не такую плохую, как когда он приглашает к себе _вместо_ обеда. С самого утра Пеллеон был подавлен, и сообщение от Трауна стало логичным венцом его тревог. Вот она, отставка с поста любовника гранд-адмирала. На его месте Гилад поступил бы точно так же. У Трауна есть масса обязанностей перед Империей и нет времени и возможности заниматься сексуальным просвещением. Если бы знать, чем все кончится, думал Пеллеон, можно было давно купить какой-нибудь самоучитель и явиться в спальню возлюбленного во всеоружии. Увы, все сильны задним умом.

— Добрый день, коммодор, — сдержанным тоном приветствовал его Траун.

«Только не это, — мысленно взмолился Пеллеон, — только не снова. Не говори так со мной». Несмотря на близкие отношения, даже наедине Траун иногда переключался на официальный тон и переходил на звания. Гилад заметил, что он делал это, когда стеснялся или сильно волновался или не знал, как подступиться к делу. Очевидно, такая у него была защитная реакция.

— Вчера мне показалось, что вы были немного растеряны. Я сделал нечто неприемлемое? — осведомился Траун.

— Нет, просто я не привык, чтобы… — Пеллеон замялся. «Мной так откровенно любовались», — подумал он, но вместо этого ответил в тон чиссу: — Чтобы на меня внимательно смотрели и трогали так, как это делали вы.

— Вам не понравилось?

— Это было несколько странно, по-своему приятно, но… Позвольте кое-что пояснить. Я никогда не занимался оральным сексом с мужчиной. И анальным тоже. Это не тот опыт, который мне хотелось бы получить. По крайней мере, на данном этапе наших отношений.

— Понимаю. Прошу прощения за бестактность, но считаю нужным уточнить… А с женщинами вы имели анальные контакты?

Вот уж бестактность так бестактность. Гилад ничем не выдал замешательства.

— Было несколько раз, — признал он. — Разумеется, я выступал в активной роли.

— Это внушает оптимизм, — улыбнулся Траун. — В нужный момент вы будете знать, что надо делать.

Не успел Пеллеон спросить, что он имеет в виду, как Траун протянул ему инфокарту и сказал:

— Нам следовало заранее обсудить планы на вечер. Признаю свою ошибку: я поддался страсти и забыл о том, что ваш опыт может сильно отличаться от моего. Чтобы впредь избежать недоразумений, я составил анкету с подробным списком сексуальных практик. Пожалуйста, отметьте свое к ним отношение и готовность их испробовать. Я сделаю то же самое. Потом мы сравним результаты и, хочется верить, придем к общему знаменателю.

С этими словами гранд-адмирал отпустил своего злосчастного любовника. Встреча прошла лучше, чем Пеллеон мог надеяться. Ему дали еще один шанс, на сей раз он не облажается.

— — —

После смены у себя в каюте Гилад вставил инфокарту Трауна в падд. Казавшаяся бесконечной анкета сильно напоминала те, которые офицерам периодически присылал отдел кадров, служба проверки лояльности, комитет по борьбе с бюрократией и прочие учреждения. Все известные человечеству сексуальные практики делились на большие разделы, внутри которых шли длинным списком. Рядом с каждым пунктом стояли колонки: «предпочитаю делать», «предпочитаю получать», «хочу попробовать сделать», «хочу попробовать получить», «неприемлемо» и «затрудняюсь ответить». Кроме того, имелась графа для комментариев.

Быстро одолев пункты, касавшиеся физических параметров, предпочтительного времени суток для совершения полового акта и продолжительности коитуса, а также картинки с подписями «Отметьте эрогенные зоны» и «Отметьте наиболее привлекательные части тела партнера», Гилад углубился в дебри порока. 

Начиналось все вполне невинно. Петтинг — он петтинг и есть. Мельком проглядев этот раздел, Пеллеон выразил готовность занимать и активную, и пассивную позицию во всех видах секса без проникновения. Потом процесс застопорился. На второй странице раздела «Оральные ласки» Гилад пришел к выводу, что, составляя эту анкету, Траун откровенно над ним глумился. Попутно он понял, что прожил поразительно скучную в плане сексуальных экспериментов жизнь. Значение слишком многих терминов пришлось искать в голонете и напрягать фантазию, представляя описанное в исполнении чисса. Особым поводом для грусти явился недавний любовный опыт. Вчера Гилад имел возможность убедиться, насколько малы его способности в области минета. Он убеждал себя, что это плевое дело, которое никак не может сравниться с расчетом гиперпрыжков в уме, например. Теперь он думал, что скорее предпочел бы до конца жизни проводить вычисления в уме или на бумаге, чем снова разочаровать Трауна. Только врожденный такт и любовь не позволили гранд-адмиралу выставить Пеллеона из спальни в первые же пять минут. Во всяком случае, так считал Гилад.

Вчерашнюю позорную сцену он вспоминал со стыдом. Сам он тогда еще не вполне отошел от оргазма, который ему подарил Траун, и был полон решимости отблагодарить его. Однако решимость быстро иссякла, когда от слов он перешел к делу. Траун лежал на спине и смотрел на него с невыразимой нежностью. Разочаровывать его не хотелось. Гилад обхватил пальцами основание его члена, сделал несколько пробных скользящих движений по всей длине и замер в нерешительности. Он никогда не видел чужой пенис так близко. С чего начать? Устройство члена Трауна в целом повторяло анатомию среднестатистического человека. С небольшими отклонениями. Например, головка головка имела ярко выраженную форму наконечника копья и была несколько меньше, чем у людей. Сам член постепенно расширялся к основанию, тогда как у у мужчин человеческой расы толщина полового органа, как правило, была одинаковой по всей длине. Зато на нем не оказалось присосок, тентаклей, шипов и прочих непривычных приспособлений. Для Пеллеона увидеть конструкцию, аналогичную собственной, было облегчением, ведь за время их романа он успел мысленно перебрать много разных вариантов, вплоть до самых экзотических. Он предположил, что, как и у человеческих самцов, у чиссов самой чувствительной частью члена является головка, поэтому сосредоточился на ней. За дело он принялся в привычной манере: начал лизать и дразнить головку языком, как делал бы это с клитором. Сначала Траун лишь довольно урчал и улыбался, потом заерзал, начал тихо стонать и выгибаться. Гилад не забывал двигать рукой по всей длине члена и уже мысленно поздравил себя с победой, когда Траун, едва дыша, попросил:

— Перестань дразнить меня, дорогой.

В том, что происходило до этого момента, Пеллеон находил определенное удовольствие. Ему нравилось слушать томные стоны возлюбленного, чувствовать, как по его телу пробегает дрожь наслаждения. Даже сладковатый вкус предэякулята был ему приятен. А вот в дальнейших своих действиях он уже не был так уверен. Для начала Гилад плотно сжал губы у самого кончика головки и попробовал вобрать ее. Явно не хватало смазки, и болезненное шипение Трауна стало тому подтверждением. Облизав губы, Гилад попробовал еще раз. Так оказалось гораздо лучше. Кто бы мог подумать, что для нехитрого процесса требуется столько навыков! Необходимость учитывать сразу несколько факторов — регулировать глубину погружения члена, смачивать губы слюной, скользить языком по головке, сжимать член рукой, держать челюсти в одном положении, следить, чтобы зубы не задели кожу партнера, — не давала Пеллеону разобраться, нравится ему происходящее или нет. Через некоторое время он почувствовал, что устал двигать головой, онемевшие лицевые мышцы ноют, а нижняя челюсть вот-вот вернется в естественное положение, вопреки его воле. Только сладкие стоны и периодическая дрожь бедер Трауна не давали ему остановиться. Чисс определенно был близок к разрядке, и прекратить ласку сейчас показалось Гиладу верхом неприличия. Детали процесса он решил обсудить с ним потом — при условии, что сможет вернуть челюсть на место без помощи медиков. 

Именно этот момент Траун выбрал, чтобы толкнуться в его рот глубже. Уставший и не ожидавший этого Пеллеон не успел его остановить. Изящная головка едва коснулась его горла, но вызвала естественную реакцию. Гилад отшатнулся, закашлялся, сплюнул. В душе он радовался, что еще не ужинал, иначе на простыне гранд-адмирала осталась бы весьма неприятная картина. Пока он восстанавливал дыхание и утирал выступившие слезы, Траун подсел к нему, обнял за плечи, принялся извиняться…

Пеллеона передернуло от этих воспоминаний. То, что позже он все же довел любовника до оргазма более щадящим для себя способом, не отменяло его позора. Особенно унизительным ему казалось то, насколько искренними звучали извинения Трауна. В них было столько сочувствия… Все равно Гиладу казалось, что подвел его, не смог выполнить такую простую просьбу. Неудивительно, что _после_ Траун не стал его удерживать; он и сам хотел как можно скорее убраться восвояси.

Отметив готовность попробовать многое из списка оральных ласк, но не в ближайшем будущем, Пеллеон стал заполнять анкету дальше. К счастью, Траун снабдил секцию «Секс с использованием игрушек» изображениями, но даже так Пеллеон периодически чесал затылок, размышляя, куда вставляется или крепится тот или иной предмет. Со многими хитрыми приспособлениями для члена он уже был знаком. А вот разнообразные анальные шарики, елочки и палочки заставили его призадуматься. Область их применения пробуждала воспоминания о диспансеризации и унизительных процедурах у судового проктолога, чтоб ему гореть во всех кругах кореллианского ада. Эта секция, однако, была только закуской перед главным блюдом — списком поз для секса. С иллюстрациями. В активной роли Пеллеон решился бы попробовать все, кроме тех, которые слишком напоминали акробатические этюды. Но вчерашние действия Трауна непрозрачно намекали, что эту роль он намеревается оставить за собой. В комментариях к некоторым позам Гилад откровенно написал о сомнениях, относительно возможности их исполнить. Например, он предполагал, что в случае, если он не сможет идти из-за тяжелого ранения, Траун взвалит его на себя и дотащит до безопасного места. Это ему по силам. Но держать далеко не худенького любовника на руках навесу неопределенное время и двигать бедрами… Абсурд!

На время отложив тревожную секцию анкеты, Гилад открыл следующую — «Ролевые игры». Раздел «Кроссдрессинг» заставил его нервно усмехнуться. Он представил себя в платье, туфлях и парике, почему-то русом. Усы, его гордость и украшение, дополняли картину. Надо было обладать поистине богатым воображением, чтобы принять его за даму. Комплекция Трауна тоже не соответствовала идеалам женской красоты. Такая ролевая игра годилась разве что для смеха. А с другой стороны… Пеллеон представил упругие ягодицы чисса, скрытые под дамскими кружевными трусиками — белого или красного цвета для контраста, — и признался себе, что картинка получилась соблазнительной. Красивое белье, независимо от того, кто его носит, было его слабостью. Этот пункт Гилад пометил как возможный для исполнения, с примечанием. Следом шли игры с переодеванием и длиннющим перечнем сюжетов — от медосмотра до допроса военнопленного, — многие из которых заставили его рассмеяться. Он бы многое отдал за то, чтобы посмотреть, как Траун изображает глупого кадета, обреченного на взыскание в оральной форме, или владельца каюты, который не может починить душ. Впрочем, он честно признавал, что и сам бы выглядел в таких ролях нелепо.

Весьма тонким моментом оказался раздел садо-мазохизма. Гилад не удержался и сделал приписку о том, что в некотором смысле военная служба — это непрерывная БДСМ-сессия. Связываешь себя строгим уставом, доминируешь над подчиненными, караешь повстанцев, самозабвенно предаешься мукам во время работы с документацией. Но в целом счел анкету не самым подходящим местом, чтобы тренироваться в остроумии. Он сразу отметил как неприемлемые все пункты, посвященные использованию холодного оружия, виброклинков, игл, огня, электричества и запрещенных препаратов. Идеи со связыванием и иными формами ограничения подвижности показались ему интересными. Хотя он доверял Трауну, в глубине души все же надеялся, что тот не решит немедленно их реализовать. То, что касалось разных видов порки, Гилад сперва отмел. Но затем представил, как под ударами на голубой коже проступают лиловые полосы, ровные и симметричные, как все тело вздрагивает и почти сразу расслабляется… Он выразил готовность испробовать на чиссе солидный список этих практик, с пропиской: «Я не хотел бы намеренно причинять вам боль, но готов сделать это, если таковым будет ваше желание». 

Анкета почти подошла к концу. По сравнению с прочим раздел «Другое/околосексуальные практики» не обещал ничего опасного, даже напротив. Первые же пункты списка оказались странным. «Объятия»? «Прикосновения»? Для Гилада это была неотъемлемая часть близости. До, во время и после секса он любил касаться своих партнерш и желал делать это с Трауном. «Поцелуи»? Пеллеон начал всерьез тревожиться об атмосфере, царившей в загадочной Доминации чиссов. Есть ли у них нормальный секс для удовольствия или хотя бы для размножения? Или чиссы появляются из пробирок и искусственных маток, красивые, умные, генетически усовершенствованные и равнодушные к радостям жизни? Без промедления Гилад отметил обязательными к исполнению все виды поцелуев, включая свойственные некоторым культурам соприкосновения носами и лбами. Заметив слово «массаж», Пеллеон машинально повел плечами. Да, периодически разминать мышцы не помешало бы, особенно если это сделают любимые руки.

Когда жирная линия обозначила конец анкеты, Гилад снова открыл раздел, посвященный анальному сексу. Итак, первая позиция…

— — —

Один из первых навыков, который осваивают кадеты, — умение сохранять невозмутимое выражение лица. Во времена Республики это было модно, во времена Империи стало жизненно необходимо. Кают-компании полнились слухами об офицерах, задушенных лордом Вейдером за неуместную улыбку. После Эндора Пеллеону приходилось позволять чувствам проявиться на лице, чтобы окружавшие его мальчишки понимали, в каком состоянии он находится. На тот момент режимов функционирования у него было три: «капитан доволен», «капитан недоволен», «вам лучше замолчать и отойти». Сейчас, сидя на диване рядом с Трауном в его каюте, Гилад вспоминал прежние навыки. Полное спокойствие. Абсолютная невозмутимость. Внутренняя гармония. В руках он держал падд с заполненной гранд-адмиралом анкетой, только что увидел галочку «люблю делать» напротив пункта «римминг» и пытался переварить эту информацию. Помимо прочей. 

Просматривая раздел, посвященный секс-игрушкам, Гилад периодически кидал взгляд на Трауна. Тот сидел рядом и изучал его анкету с таким скучающим видом, будто смотрел запись ежегодного послания покойного Императора. Но хотя бы не осуждал Пеллеона за излишнюю скромность. Зато количество выбранных им сексуальных практик превышало все мыслимые границы. В представлении Пеллеона это настолько дисгармонировало со сложившимся образом Трауна, его скрытностью, деликатностью, долгими ухаживаниями, старомодной галантностью, что Гилад не мог понять, как он решился опробовать все это. Даже страстные поцелуи по-корулагски казались приобретенным и отточенным навыком, а не врожденной потребностью. Пеллеона не покидала мысль о некоем выходце с Корулага, который научил Трауна разным постельным штучкам, скорее всего, просто удовлетворяя свое любопытство. Подобный опыт подразумевал невероятный уровень близости и доверия, ведь гранд-адмирал не подпустил бы к себе малознакомого человека. Гилад почувствовал укол ревности. Пожалуй, следовало бы промолчать. Но Пеллеон, не отрываясь от анкеты, как бы невзначай поинтересовался, где Траун изучил все эти практики.

— Мой прежний любовник обладал повышенным сексуальным аппетитом. Иногда это мешало делу, — равнодушно ответил тот, а потом добавил: — Я нашел ему нового друга, моложе меня и куда более заинтересованного в подобных вещах.

Конечно, Гилад знал о щедрости и благородстве гранд-адмирала, но подбирать любовников своим бывшим… Эту информацию еще предстояло обдумать. Пока же он погрузился в изучение поз, в которых им с Трауном однажды предстоит соединиться. К немалому удивлению, он обнаружил, что его обожаемый чисс готов играть пассивную роль, но «по предварительной договоренности», что бы это ни значило. Траун также согласился на большое количество сценариев ролевых игр, отринул все, связанное с жестокостью и насилием, — слава звездам! — и проявил интерес к ношению красивого нижнего белья. За один этот пункт Гилад был готов его расцеловать. Еще гранд-адмирал указал, что любит делать и получать массаж ног. Со своей стороны Гилад легко мог ему это предоставить. Конечно, массажист из него далеко не профессиональный, но опыт показывал, что в таком деле важно не мастерство, а сам факт близости к партнеру. Да и время было неподходящее для получения этих навыков. Возможно, потом, после окончательной победы, когда в Империи настанет мир и стабильность, удастся найти какого-нибудь мастера, который согласится научить второе лицо государства разминать ступни первого лица государства. Гилад улыбнулся. До появления в его жизни Трауна он редко смотрел в будущее с оптимизмом и нечасто решался планировать что-нибудь более чем на несколько месяцев вперед.

— Все пункты, касающиеся анального секса, вы пометили звездочкой, но поля для комментариев оставили пустыми. Что это означает? — все так же безэмоционально произнес гранд-адмирал.

— Это означает, что я хочу прокомментировать их устно, — игра в официоз изрядно надоела Пеллеону, поэтому он подсел ближе к возлюбленному, взял его за руку и заговорил своим самым мягким, ласковым голосом: — Траун, я хочу попробовать с тобой все пункты, но не сразу. Мне нужно немного времени, чтобы… свыкнуться с перспективой.

Траун кивнул в ответ:

— Я прекрасно понимаю, что близость требует определенной смелости и абсолютного доверия к партнеру. Нам некуда спешить. Пока мы будем делать то, что тебе нравится.

— А потом? — с лукавой усмешкой спросил Пеллеон.

— То, что нравится мне, — ответил чисс, и Гилад поразился его тону, одновременно пугающему и волнующему.

— У меня встречный вопрос. Что значит «по предварительной договоренности» в том же разделе?

На лице Трауна редко появлялось смущение. Никто в галактике не видел, как он стыдливо отводит глаза, уже лет двадцать. Пеллеон и сам не представлял, насколько редкое зрелище предстало перед ним, когда Траун, потупясь, ответил:

— С гигиенической точки зрения анальный секс — не лучшая находка человечества. Он требует определенной подготовки, как физической, так и моральной. Мне нелегко отдавать себя во власть кому-то, это противоречит природе моего народа.

— Даже тем, кого любишь и кто очень любит тебя? — удивился Гилад.

— Да. Если ты не захочешь возиться со мной, я пойму.

Буквально с теми же мыслями недавно Пеллеон шел к нему, готовый повиниться за испорченный вечер, плохой минет и общую малограмотность в однополых отношениях. А теперь он смотрел на Трауна широко открытыми от удивления глазами. «Как ему только могло прийти в голову, что я не захочу заниматься им?» — думал Гилад. Он знал: если они сейчас начнут обсуждать, кто кого должен дольше уламывать, разговор грозит затянуться и вылиться в бесконечный круговорот взаимных извинений и любезностей. Как человек дела, Пеллеон видел более увлекательные и укрепляющие отношения способы провести вечер. Он прильнул к губам Трауна, пытаясь выразить в поцелуе всю свою любовь, нежность, привязанность. Когда им пришлось прерваться, чтобы восстановить дыхание, Пеллеон прошептал ему на ухо свое предложение: начать с первых, самых простых, пунктов анкеты, в которых их желания совпали.


End file.
